Cursed
by Haalyle
Summary: 'What my curse is however… okay, I'll tell you in the simplest way possible. If anyone orders me to do something, I have to do it. There's not a bone in my body that can go against it.' Helena's been cursed ever since she could remember and she's hated it. The most annoying thing about it is... she doesn't know how to brake it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Uh… don't even ask I have no idea what I'm doing…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Cursed<p>

* * *

><p>"Go down to the basement and lock the door and windows. There's enough food down there for you to survive. I will open the door to let you back out," He ordered harshly, pushing her through the door before the time went out.<p>

Helena nodded, walking to the basement and locking the door. She went to each window and locked them and then turned on the light. There was a single bed next to a wall on the far side of the basement and a table with a chair in the middle.

The food on the tray was the same food from the other day and it wasn't to be touched any time soon. Helena decided to lie on the bed and stare at the basement ceiling, wondering how she ever got in her current position. Derek Simmons was a manipulative person and somehow persuaded her to be with him. Now, she acted like some sort of servant and it was all because of the stupid curse she had.

Yes a curse. She had to do anything that people ordered her to do. It practically meant she had no freedom, except in the evenings. At 5 in the evening, the curse didn't affect her nearly as much and that's why Simmons made her lock herself in the basement every afternoon.

She figured that she'd never get out of the hell that was her life at that very moment. It was like a routine. Wake up, ordered not to speak a word and to stay hidden until the _plan _was to be rehearsed. She had no idea what the plan was meant to do, she knew what it was though and it would kill her. Oh, she had never wanted death so much; she would do anything to get out of her cursed life. The problem was she didn't know how to get rid of the curse.

"Go to sleep."

And, like as ordered, Helena immediately went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"The day has come for my plan to commence. Make sure you do everything correctly," Simmons told her harshly and walked away before she could agree.<p>

Every order she was ordered to do, she would always agree even if inside she hated it.

So she did what she had to do. She walked away from her position of protecting the President and stood out of the perimeter that the infectious gas would take up.

She hated how to she had to do what he said. She _wanted _to tell someone about what Simmons was going to do… she just _couldn't_.

"Are you out of the perimeter?" Simmons asked her through the small device in her ear.

"Yes, as you ordered. Are you going to proceed?" She asked in reply.

"It should be released around about… now."

Just as he said it, Helena could see the blue gas slip into the campus like frost early in the morning. She walked back a little bit.

"I see it. Has anyone noticed?" She asked Simmons.

"Yes, agents are being called up by the second. Get out of there and don't get caught!" That's all he left her with.

She ran out of the building and into the car park. She got in a car that Simmons had told her to get into and drove out of the campus. She parked not too far away from the campus to see what was happening. What she was doing wasn't part of the plan, but she thought it would hurt to look.

"What happened in there?!" She heard someone ask outside. She looked out of her car window and saw someone looking at her. It was a civilian that looked worried and shocked.

"That's the least of your worries. Leave Tall Oaks immediately. It'll save your life," Helena replied dully.

The civilian nodded and ran away from her in the opposite direction of the campus.

Helena watched as someone entered the campus building and grew curious. Who would go in there when it's obvious the place has been infected? Helena got out of the car and decided to go back into the campus slowly, for she didn't know if the atmosphere in the campus wasn't infected anymore.

"What are you doing?! This was –" Helena turned off the device and continued going into the campus. She stopped near a room of which she knew the President would have been in.

"The infection has spread at a fast rate. You need to get out of there!"

"All of Tall Oaks?"

"Over 90%"

She hid behind the wall and listened to the conversation that was going on in the room. She knew one of the voices but wasn't too familiar with the other.

"I'll talk to you when I get out of the campus."

Helena decided to look around the door and then walk into the room, surprising the person that was already in there. They aimed their handgun at her head.

"Whoa," Helena said with surprise, "I'm not infected… at least I don't think so."

"Who are you?"

"Helena Harper, USSS agent," She replied calmly.

They lowered their aim and looked at her confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

"Leon Kennedy, DSO."

"Oh," Helena nodded; piecing things together and then she saw the President's dead corpse next to a table. A bullet right through his head, "oh."

"He was infected…" Leon replied, noticing what she was looking at.

Helena shook her head, "I should have known."

"What? Do you know something that's going on here?" Leon asked curiously.

Helena sighed, "A few things." She started to hear moaning down the hall and looked down the hall to see people stumbling towards her, "But I think we need to get out of here so I can survive to tell you."

"Don't shoot me and you got a deal."

"You were the one who was aiming at me," Helena replied seriously, "Are we going out through the car park?"

"I don't know. How did you get in?"

"I got in by that door," Helena pointed at the door at the end of the hall… where the infected were stumbling around.

"Well, it seems like the car park is the best choice right now," Leon said, taking lead and turning a corner so they would avoid the infected.

"Are they… are they really…" Helena wasn't too sure how to ask it. She didn't know what the gas would do. She knew it would infect people, but she didn't know how. But judging by their stumbling and moaning… her conclusion come to something she could only believe were in horror movies, "Are they really zombies?"

"They act like it, they look like it… they most probably are," He replied as they went into a room with a large staircase going to the bottom floor.

Helena didn't say anything else as they walked down the staircase and out of the campus building.

"Oh, so that wasn't the way to the car park," Leon muttered, looking back at the campus.

"Wait… you _didn't _know where you were going?" Helena asked with slight shock, "You could have gotten us killed!"

"You have no trust for me do you? I didn't know where I was going, but that doesn't mean it would get us killed. Let's just say, this isn't my first encounter with zombies."

"Well, with zombies, you just have to shoot them in the head. It's no big deal," Helena shrugged and pointed at the car she had driven in, "I went in that, do you wanna come?"

"Don't crash," He warned her.

"Trust me, I'm not a bad driver," Helena replied jokily as she got into the driver's seat and started the engine. She drove onto the road smoothly and watched out for any stupid zombie that would be driving.

"So, can you tell me what's going on? Why the campus was infected?" Leon asked her softly.

"Simmons. He wanted to make sure the President wouldn't talk about the Raccoon City Incident, so he infected the campus to kill the President. Did you shoot him?"

"No."

Helena gave Leon a quick glance and looked back at the road, "Than who did?"

"One of the other agents… or at least that's what I suspect."

"I suppose it doesn't matter, he was dead anyway."

"Yeah," Leon sighed deeply.

Helena could tell that talking about the subject was hurting him, "So… where exactly should we go?"

"The nearest place out of Tall Oaks, hopefully other places aren't infected," Leon replied logically.

"Good idea," Helena smiled slightly as she turned off into another street.

"You seem to know Tall Oaks like it's the back of your hand."

"I don't really… I also don't really know the back of my hand," Helena replied silently and heard him chuckle.

"Either do I."

"If I tell you something, you promise me you won't take advantage over it, ok?" Helena asked cautiously.

"Take advantage? In the half-an-hour that I've known you, do you think I would take advantage of anything?" He asked her in reply.

"Hm…"

"Oh, you don't know me well enough than," He joked, "But seriously, of course. I can tell it must be really deep for you, so you can trust me."

"I don't think you'll believe me but… I'm cursed."

"Oh no. If its bad luck, I think I might as well say my goodbyes now."

Helena shook her head and sighed, "No it's not like that. My curse is more affective at day anyway. What my curse is however… okay, I'll tell you in the simplest way possible. If anyone orders me to do something, I have to do it. There's not a bone in my body that can go against it."

"Isn't that a self-control issue?"

Helena laughed slightly, "No, even my parents told me I was cursed. It kinda goes down in the family and skips generations sometimes. It didn't skip mine though."

"And you haven't been able to break it?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. I know, it sounds crazy…"

"It does… but you've gotta remember we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, so a lot of things that might seem crazy beforehand, really aren't," Leon explained to her, "And I do believe you. Do you hate it?"

Helena nodded, "People control me."

"Well, you can trust me, I won't do anything… although I might 'accidently' say orders, but hopefully that won't affect you too much. Hang on; wait… if you have this curse… why aren't you affected right now?"

"At a certain time of the evening, my curse doesn't affect me strongly. It's still there, but I have more freedom," Helena explained and Leon nodded in understanding.

"Alright. It's awful that this kind of stuff is happening again," He muttered silently.

All Helena did was nod and watch the road as she drove on. For the first time ever, she actually felt pretty comfortable having company.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know right, silly concept. I have no idea where I got the idea from!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Exams… heaps of exams!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters leave 'em for Capcom to collect. Oh… and I own the character that I made for this story, even if he has no real big thing in this! **

* * *

><p>"Hunnigan, do you know anything about Derek Simmons?"<p>

"He's the National Security Advisor and he also wants to know how you made it out alive," Hunnigan replied, looking over her shoulder and at the Nation Security Advisor.

"Listen, from my sources _he _was the one that got the campus infected," Leon told her silently.

"Are these sources reliable?"

Leon glanced at Helena and looked back at Hunnigan, "Yes, they're reliable, however I do know that won't be enough and that I'm going to need evidence to support it."

"Yes," Hunnigan agreed, "It says here that you're located on the outskirts of Tall Oaks, agents have been sent to retrieve you both."

"Both?"

"Agent Harper is with you, correct?" Instead of Hunnigan asking, it was Simmons.

Helena did her best that to look at all surprised as she looked over Leon's shoulder, "Simmons."

"Yes, that is my name," Simmons nodded in agreement, "So tell me, what exactly happened at the campus?"

Helena shook her head as if trying to stop herself from speaking, but the words came out anyway, "I was curious, I wanted to know who went into the campus. By the time I got into the room the President was in, he was dead."

"And who shot him?" Simmons ordered and Helena couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I have no idea," She replied casually, "I wasn't there early enough to see."

"Don't look at me," Leon said as all eyes were set on him, "I didn't do it. I suspected it was one of the agents that were there did it… or at least I hope that's what happened."

Simmons sighed, stroking his chin and thinking and then, "Well, you must understand that in the circumstances at the moment, it would be in your best safety to come back here and explain every detail of what you know."

Leon slid his phone off and put it in his pocket, "I don't get it. Why would he want to do this over something so simple?"

Helena shook her head as she watched the horizon, the sun slowly creeping over the mountains, "Great, I'm going to become his servant again."

Leon looked at her questionably, "What do you mean?"

"The only way he seems to think of keeping me quiet at night is by forcing me into his basement and making me sleep all through the night. It's the same routine every day and it's going to be worse that I went against his orders," She explained, kicking a few pebbles onto the road angrily.

"Going into the campus again was against his orders? Why? What were you meant to do next?" He asked her curiously.

"I was meant to meet up with him and we'd go back to the house as usual and I'd be put back into the basement," Helena explained, crossing her arms and watching the sunrise, "Uh, I hate my life."

"Certainly doesn't sound like living," Leon commented, "I was just wondering… if he got this gas released in the campus, how was it made? And where?"

"Tall Oaks Cathedral. That's where he said all his experiments took place," Helena told him and sighed.

"Oh right, sorry. I was actually talking to myself, not to you."

"It doesn't matter," She smiled weakly, "I don't know if it would be a good idea going back to the Cathedral though."

"No, they're bound to do what they did at Raccoon."

"Which is?" She asked with confusion.

He pointed up at the sky and Helena looked up. What appeared to be a missile was making its way to Tall Oaks. Helena looked at it with worry.

"Are we farther enough away so we won't get hit?"

"Tall Oaks is a hundred miles away, I hope we are."

They watched as the missile impacted against the small town. The explosion was huge, but it didn't go anywhere near them. Helena shook her head, "I can't believe the virus spread so far."

"Things like that tend to. And considering the fact that a heap of evidence has most probably been wiped out –" But he was interrupted by a call.

"Simmons just left," Hunnigan told them in a hurry.

"Where to?" Helena asked with slight confusion. She didn't remember him saying anything about going anywhere, although he hadn't told her a lot of things.

"He's on the next flight to China."

"China?"

"The virus wasn't only spread in Tall Oaks. It's also in Lanshiang, China," She explained, displaying images for them to see.

Helena looked at the images and hummed. The people looked like they were in a cocoon, it looked so bizarre.

"They must different mutations of the virus," Leon muttered silently, he looked up and sighed deeply, "It looks like we've got company."

Helena looked up and watched as black SUVs came towards them, "Perfect."

"We're just going to have to go along with them, there's not much we can do," Leon told her.

"I know," Helena looked down at the ground and listened to the footsteps of the agents close by, "Well, it was nice knowing ya."

"Don't give up on me Helena, I'll find a way to you, trust me."

She looked up at him with hope and he laughed slightly.

"That wasn't supposed to be a command."

"I know," She said once again with a small smile, "But it's not like I can help it. I trust you Leon, I really do. But like you said, there's not much we can do. So I guess I'll say my goodbyes to you now."

"See you later," He waved to her casually as they were moved to separate cars. He gave her once last smile before going into the car.

* * *

><p>Helena sat in the car silently, looking out the darkly tinted windows with sadness. She guessed it was the way he said good bye to her that made her hope to see him again. Her perhaps it was just his accidental command, she didn't know but at that moment it was the only thing keeping her from braking down.<p>

"So," The agent sitting in front of her said, "Did you have to shoot anyone?"

She looked at him with slight disgust, "No, thank goodness."

"Oh," He looked slightly disappointed, "I thought you would."

"What's there to be disappointed about? Isn't it better if I didn't kill anyone?" She asked in reply. She was disgusted in the way the agent was acting; she wondered how he even got into the job.

"I just thought with all the action you went through that you'd have to shoot some crazy maniac," He explained with a small smile, "Shoot me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to shoot zombies to survive?"

_Oh no_, Helena thought as her hand hovered over her handgun, _no, I mustn't do this, this will just get me into heaps of trouble._

"What are you doing? I didn't mean it when I said shoot me if I'm wrong. So, I suppose I am wrong," He looked at her with slight surprise, "It is true what they say, you take things way too seriously."

_Oh, if only he knew_, she laughed slightly, "Really? I suppose I don't have a very good sense of humour."

He shrugged, "Yeah."

_OK, please stop talking to me_, Helena looked back out the window, moving her hand away from her handgun. She really hoped he wouldn't talk to her, but considering it was a long drive, there wasn't any guarantee.

"Where about do you live?" He asked her curiously.

"Here and there, I don't really stay anywhere. Although, I stay in Washington a lot, so you'll probably find me there," Helena explained, shrugging a little bit.

"Cool."

_How young is this kid? Who uses 'cool' these days? _Helena asked herself.

"How about you?" She asked him, looking at him.

"I live in Washington, I haven't really been anywhere, I only got this job recently and escorting hot girls like you is probably the best part."

_I could just imagine you in field_, Helena laughed silently, hoping he wouldn't notice. Apparently he didn't.

"I don't really classify myself as hot though," She told him and he frowned.

"What is wrong with you women? You always have to 'lose weight' or 'wear cake loads of make-up' to look beautiful. Well, I'm telling you, you look fine the way you are."

"Aw thank you, how sweet," She replied, smiling fakely. _First it went from killing people for enjoyment to me being hot, what's next? The relationship somehow getting_ _intimate? _She thought best not to joke about that.

"How's your family?" Helena asked. It was a random question, but at least, she hoped, it wouldn't make it so that he would command or order her.

He seemed a little distressed, "Well, quite a lot of bad things actually, would you believe it?"

She didn't answer; worried that she may have upset him.

"Oh hell, might as well tell someone. My mother died last week and it's hit me hard these few days. I've tried to not think about it, but it's kind of hard trying to imagine my life without her. But, I was meant to outlive her… I suppose," He looked at the ground of the vehicle and sighed deeply, "Bad things happen to good people who don't deserve it and yet good things happen to bad people. Life doesn't make much sense."

Helena nodded in agreement, "That's very true."

He looked up at her, "Have you had any bad things happen?"

Before she could answer, the car stopped abruptly and making her hit the back of her head on the seat.

"What's going on?!" The agent in front of her asked the driver.

"There's been a crash up ahead," The driver explained and got out his phone, "I've gotta check if the other car is alright."

"I don't think you need to do that…" The agent pointed ahead of them and right in front of them was a crashed black SUV which had collided with a white Sedan.

Helena looked at the sight with shock.

"Should we go check it out or stay here?" The agent asked both her and the driver.

Helena wasn't too sure, "I don't know what your orders are, but I'm going to go check it out."

The young agent nodded, "I'll come with you," he turned to the driver, "Call me if things clear up."

Helena opened the door and stepped out carefully, looking around her surroundings for any crazy drivers who thought they would be able to overtake. When she thought it was all clear, she made her way to the crash site.

The civilian in the white Sedan had a bad head injury; blood was dripping out of the back of their head. Helena put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Helena?"

She looked over to the other crash vehicle and found Leon leaning against it.

"What happened?" She asked him with confusion.

"That driver," He said, pointing at the driver in the white Sedan, "Tried to go in our lane. Don't know what the idiot was doing. The driver in this," He pointed at the black SUV, "didn't make it."

"How did you?"

"Luck I suppose, although I actually think the air bag killed him," Leon replied simply, "Poor bloke."

The agent that was escorting Helena ran over to her with a look of relief over his face, "You made it."

"The driver didn't, sorry," Leon apologised.

The agent just shrugged, "I didn't know him, come on, we need to get going, the traffics clearing up slightly and there's a lane to get around the mess."

"Aren't we going to do anything?" Helena asked seriously, "The driver in the white car is very badly injured."

"An ambulance will be here any minute to take care of it."

Helena wasn't so sure, but she could really argue, "OK, let's go."

* * *

><p>"So it is true that I was going to see you later," Helena said to Leon with a slight giggle.<p>

"I knew we would… I'm not admitting that I caused the accident though," Leon replied with a nod.

"Of course not," Helena replied slowly.

"Well, you guys seem to know each other pretty well," The agent muttered. To Helena, he sounded somewhat jealous. She had no idea what he could be jealous of.

"Not really, we only met yesterday," Helena replied, "Did you want to speak up so you could be part of the conversation, because it really doesn't bother me."

The agent looked at her with slight shock, "Oh… uh, it's nothing. With the way you guys acted I thought you were long lost friends."

Helena laughed, "No, no, nothing like that."

This still didn't seem to calm him down though.

"You never told me anything about your family," The agent pointed out to her, obviously trying to get her attention.

"Well, I have a mother, a father and a sister. I rarely visit my parents, but with your story, I might sometime. I see my sister sometimes, but she's always usually hangover," Helena explained to him.

"A party girl? Are you sure you're sisters? You seem to be the complete opposite," Leon pointed out.

"Isn't that usually how siblings work though?" She asked in reply.

The agent nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

"By the way, you never told me your name," Helena said to the agent.

"Luke," He announced.

"I'm Helena in case you didn't know," Helena replied.

Luke nodded, "I surprisingly didn't know."

"How old are you Helena?" Leon asked randomly.

"Why?" Luke asked in reply, harshly.

"Last time I looked, you weren't Helena."

Helena rolled her eyes, "I'm twenty four."

"Oh, were you trying to see if she was legal age?" Luke asked Leon suspiciously.

Leon looked at him confused, "What? No –"

Luke looked at Helena, "With the way you guys freaking act, you should just kiss here and now."

Helena's eyes widened at the command. She tried to steer her head to look out the window, but it was hard to do.

"No, you won't," Leon ordered and Helena sighed with relief.

"Huh?" Luke looked at him confused, "The hell are you going on about?"

"And you, shut up," Leon told him, "That's the problem with you new, young agents. You think you're so cool and know everything. In reality, you don't."

"Thanks," Helena muttered silently to Leon.

"The sooner we get out of this damn vehicle, the better," He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like Luke by the way xD<strong>


End file.
